


Q comme Qualité

by eileen_carotte



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, LPJ, Le Petit Journal, M/M, Quotidien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eileen_carotte/pseuds/eileen_carotte
Summary: J'ai décidée de commencer, ce qui ne tardera pas à devenir, une collection de one shots et d'imagines sur les membres de l'équipe de Quotidien et leurs partenaires (parfois ofc, parfois membre de l'équipe).WARNING: Niaiserie





	Q comme Qualité

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hugo Clement / ofc (original female character). C'est court et c'est niais.

C'était la troisième fois que la serveuse faisait les yeux doux à son copain. Elle venait de leur servir leurs verres et en partant, elle avait glissée sa main contre le bras d'Hugo en disant presque à son oreille "Je suis à votre disposition si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit."

Ca faisait trentes secondes qu'Elsa fixait la serveuse d'un regard noir. Hugo en face d'elle essayait quand à lui, difficilement, de ne pas rire. "Arrête chérie. Tes yeux vont commencer à lancer des lasers si tu continues."

"Non mais tu l'a vu faire ?" 

Ca faisait 8 mois qu'ils se fréquentaient. Et elle avait souvent été confrontées à des filles qui connaissait son copain de la télé, il se faisait souvent draguer. Même si la plupart du temps c'était juste question d'avoir une selfie ou un autographe. 

Mais cette serveuse ne lachait pas l'affaire. Même si elle voyait clairement qu'ils étaient ensemble, cela n'avait pas l'air de la géner. Ce qui enervait Elsa au plus haut point.

"Laisse la. On s'en fou." Avait dit Hugo.  
C'est à ce moment que la serveuse venait de passer déposer l'addition devant Hugo. Et lui jeta un clin d'oeil. Elsa allait dire quelquechose mais Hugo avait saisit sa main et l'avait plaquée contre la table en la caressant. Et en lui lança un petit sourire.

Il paya et enfoui l'addition au fond de sa poche.

**********

Hugo rentrait de la rédaction, il était tard, il était fatigué. "Bonsoir mon ange." Dit il en se penchant vers sa copine pour l'embrasser.

"T'as oublié ca dans ta poche. Je suis tombée dessus en le mettant à la machine. Je te l'ai mis sur la table." Dit elle sans même le regarder. Le journaliste se pencha et attrappa le bout de papier. Il s'agisseait de l'addition de hier soir. La serveuse avait déposée son numéro de portable dessus. 

"Tu veux que j'en fasse quoi?"

"Je sais pas, t'as qu'à lui demander."

Elsa marchait dans tout l'appartement. Elle ne s'était pas arreter une seconde pour regarder Hugo. Quand elle repassa devant lui pretextant ranger des torchons il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'arreta. "Laisse moi jsuis occuppée." avait-elle dit en essayant de se débattre.

Elle ne l'avait toujours pas regardé. Mais les bras du journaliste la tenait bien en place. Il passa ses lèvres contre son cou pour l'embrasser avant de lui murmurer "T'es mignonne quand t'es jalouse."

"Je suis pas jalouse."

Ce qui poussa le strasbourgeois à pouffer de rire.

"Et c'est pas drole."

Elle avait arreter de se débattre mais tenait ses deux torchons fermement dans ses mains et refusait de croiser le regard de son homme.

"Ma princesse." Lui avait -il dit en la retournant dans ses bras.  
Son visage se trouvait bloqué contre son torse. "Je m'en fou d'elle. Et de toutes les autres. Et même si elles me laissent leur numéros j'irais pas les appeller. J'ai choppé le numéro de la seule fille dont j'avais besoin dans ma vie. Le reste je m'en fou." 

Sa copine venait de lever la tête. Elle souriait. Et lui demanda en rougissant "vraiment?" 

"Mais ouais, jtavais dit que Yann m'avait fillé le numéro de Charlotte Le Bon."

La blonde le poussa contre le meuble et partit ranger les torchons de la cuisine en ignorant son copain qui riait à gorge déployé.

"T'es con." Lui avait-elle crié depuis la cuisine.

"Oui mais tu m'aimes quand même."

Et il avait raison. Elle l'aimait.


End file.
